My Life, Lonely Road, Empty Street
by Nuppu
Summary: Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me. 'Til then I walk alone... - Terribly angsty songfic. But I like it. And I also like the song. So please, read, you might like it too.


**Author: **Nuppu

**Rating: **G

**Genre: **songfic, angst

**Pairing: **none

**Summary: **Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me. 'Til then I walk alone... yeah, terrybly angsty thing this one...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto – hell, I don't own even a single album! I wrote this only to amuse myself, others and to deliberate Sasukes odd personality. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and the song, Boulevard Of Broken Dreams belongs to Green Day. So there, don't sue.

**A/N:** Angsty, yes, I know. But I was a bit angsty myself while writing this so forgive me. It went a bit too personal but what the hell... My friends always tell me I'm just like Sasuke. I don't know if it's good or bad. Well, I did this in about an hour so forgive also the bad English, I'll try to get it beta-ed by someone... But what the hell, read and tell me what you think.

**My Life, Lonely Road, Empty Street **

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone_

They think I'm a cold, selfish and proud bastard only because I want to seem like a cool guy who doesn't care about anyone. I don't know about the cool thing, but I really don't care about people as much as I think I should. So, I guess there is some truth in the gossips that move about the village. People see what they want to see and after all this time I've decided it's not worth caring about. I just have this strange feeling that things could be different and much better and _that_ disturbs me. A lot in fact.

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
I walk a..._

It's true that at first this was all just a big show. I had problems, not very big ones, I know there are much worce things in life, but my problems were big enough to trouble my mind into a pretty bad mess. I didn't want to show the messed up feeling I had. I didn't think anyone would really_, really_ care. I thought they would think I only want attention. I still think so. That's one of the many reasons why I'm still hiding behind my iceprince-mask. One other reason is, well, the other really big reason is that I like being alone. I like walking alone the paths of my life. And third reason is that it has became a habit. I don't think I could share my life with anyone.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone_

Don't you need friends? Don't you love anyone? Don't you care about anyone else but your stupid ambition? Are you really this cold and calculating? Do you feel anything?

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah_

I do need friends, I do care about things, I'm not really as cold and calculating as it seems and yes, I do feel every now and then something, sadness, joy, pain, sorrow, anger, irritation, happiness, love... I have feelings and I'd like to have them in the future too. That's why I hide them. Yes, I hide them. I know you all knew that, but I don't think you knew that I am aware of it too. I don't do it subconsciously, I do it on purpose.

_I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone_

Is this worth it? What is worth this?

_Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone_

By thinking this I always end up with these two questions. Is safety worth all this shit I have to get along with? If it isn't then why do I feel that I have to keep this going? What is worth this? Is anything...?

_I walk alone  
I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
I walk a..._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone_

I don't think I can ever find out that by myself but who else I could ask? I have some, well, friends you could say... Not that we'd hang out together every weekend and everything like that, no. Not really. Not very often. Not... at all in fact.

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah_

I have two close friends at the moment. Close? Err.. not very close. Only that close that to them I might speak about this stuff. But I don't. I don't dare to.

_I walk alone  
I walk a..._

Once I almost did. The other friend asked me a question. "Are you happy?" What else could I answer but the trouth? "Not really." I know that's not what my friend expected. Hell, it's not what I expected. "Sure" or "of course I am" would have been better. So the friend asked what was wrong. I told it. I told it all in a short centence... "Well, if I'd know why, I would have fixed it, what ever it would be, and I'd be happy now." I don't think he understood. He left me alone after that short conversation. What could he say? Nothing, so he left. And I was alone.

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a..._

I don't think he or my other friend ever understadns me. I don't think no'one will ever do. And how could they? First they had to get through my sarcastic, cold shell and then they would face the real problem. My twisted personality.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone..._


End file.
